1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming system, image forming apparatus and print server.
2. Description of the Related Art
(First technique) In an image forming apparatus that has pluralities of sheet storage units such as sheet cassettes and a manual sheet feeding tray, the sheet storage units are divided to groups according to sheet size, sheet type, and so on. For example, sheet feeding trays are handled as a group, and a status of the group is indicated according to states of the sheet feeding trays.
(Second technique) An image forming apparatus has a section management system that records and maintains respective numbers of sheets consumed by user sections. The section management system has section codes and limit numbers of consumed sheets of the sections in advance, and manages the number of sheets consumed by each of the sections, and forbids printing by a section when the number of consumed sheet exceeds the limit number in the section.